(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible disk drive (hereinafter, referred to as FDD) for recording and reproducing information to and from a flexible magnetic disk contained in a cartridge comprising a plastic case, particularly to a wiring structure of a motor portion of the flexible disk drive in which a motor frame portion is integrated to a main frame.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a word processor, a personal computer or the like, use is made of a flexible magnetic disk drive (hereinafter, referred to as FDD) capable of writing and reading information to and from a flexible magnetic disk contained in a plastic cartridge.
According to a conventional FDD, in accordance with FG sensorless formation of a spindle motor structure, PWB of a motor portion is omitted. Even in such a case, it is necessary to connect a winding or exciting coil of a core for a motor to an external PWB and therefore, the case is dealt with by adding a core holder constituting a part dealing with the winding. Therefore, the spindle motor has a drawback that a number of parts becomes large and integration steps are complicated.